I love him, he hates me
by twstedprncess87
Summary: A/U Kagome loves Inuyasha, but he hates her. what will she do?


I love him, he hates me.   
  
disclaimer- I dont own inuyasha, or the poems in this story!  
  
Kagome Higurashi woke up at 8:00 in the morning.   
  
"ahhhh what a nice day.." she said while looking out the window. But just as she  
  
opened the window....*SPLAT* an egg hit her face.  
  
"nice shot!" she could hear from down below her. There she saw her rival Inuyasha,  
  
and his best friend Miroku holding a carton of eggs, smiling like jack-o-lanterns.  
  
"what is your problem?" she yelled down, anger rising in her face.  
  
"ohh you dont like eggs kagome?" said Inuyasha mockingly.  
  
"not on my face!" she yelled back as she slammed the window shut.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"i cant believe him..." I said as i finished washing my face and walked around in my room searching franticly for  
  
some clothes to wear. "what the heck is his problem?"  
  
Inuyasha has been my rival....er...well its more i've been HIS rival....for years. He's  
  
taunted me, fought with me, pulled stupid pranks on me....it was terrible. And for  
  
a while i had hated him too...  
  
I was 10 years old when i first came here...and first met Inuyasha. He was my neighboor  
  
at the time and probably just as childish as he is now...I tried to be friends with him..  
  
but he pushed me away....teased me...played cruel jokes...and it hasnt stopped since  
  
then. And for the most part...i've hated him for it.......  
  
*flashback*  
  
"INUYASHA! GIVE ME MY BIKE BACK!" yelled a 10 year old Kagome as she was  
  
chasing the laughing Inuyasha who was riding away on her brand new bike.   
  
"NEVER" he yelled back.  
  
"why are you so mean to me...." Kagome muttered quietly as she watched Inuayasha  
  
ride away..in sadness.   
  
*end flashback*  
  
come to think of it....he still HAS my bike....damn him.  
  
...BUT ever since i started noticing boys.....i've had a crush on him...strange aint it?  
  
how can I like a guy that makes me life a living hell? well....I dont have an answer  
  
to that question....I just cant help it I guess...  
  
I was just walking out the door when I bumped into something....or in this case someone.  
  
"watch it!" yelled a peeved Inuyasha.  
  
"what are you doing right outside my door?"  
  
"to do this!" he said as he cracked an egg right on my head. Ughh jeez...why do  
  
I still like him so much....?  
  
"bastard" i muttered.  
  
"if your so mad about it...why dont you ever do anything? You just let me walk right  
  
over you! fight back......it ought to make things more exciting...." he said as he  
  
walked away.   
  
But why didnt I? any other person would....get revenge....whatever.  
  
as my mom says...."grin and bear it". I guess I will....someday.  
  
I arrived at school, greeted by my best friend Sango who was standing at the door.  
  
her smile soon faded. "what happened to you?" she asked, looking at my gross hair.  
  
"one word..." i said.  
  
"inuyasha" we said together. she sighed.   
  
"ill be right back. i gotta wash this egg out of my hair"  
  
"stop letting him push you around Kagome!!" she yelled as I walked into the bathroom.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror...what a sorry sight i was. It was MY fault i had the  
  
egg in my hair...I could've fought back...but no...I dont....I never do. My tear drops  
  
started to fall into the sink full of water. I managed to clean my hair up well enough  
  
in the time i was given...and calm down a bit. Sango was waiting outside the door.  
  
"Kagome....I know you like him" she said, her arms crossed. "but how long are you  
  
going to let this go on? why dont you just tell him?"  
  
"he hates me Sango. that will never work..." I said walking away. She caught up to   
  
me.  
  
"maybe his perception of you will change....maybe he'll start to like you if he knows you  
  
like him too!"  
  
"your crazy Sango...let's just get to class" i said. We sat down next to eachother and  
  
the teacher spoke.  
  
"Class...its time to present your poems..." she said, smiling. We had been given this  
  
assignment a week ago and have been working on it ever since. I didnt want to  
  
present mine...it was about Inuyasha. *sigh* well...he would even know its about  
  
him....so whats the problem...right?  
  
"hmm...first to present is...Inuyasha". Inuyasha smirked and walked up with a short  
  
piece of paper in his hand. I sighed, it was probably a joke...he could never write  
  
a love poem...ya right.  
  
He stood at the podium and put the paper down, he cleared his throat.  
  
"my poem is called "i love you"..."  
  
"All the love that history knows,  
  
is said to be in every rose.  
  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
  
is less than what I feel for you."  
  
he finished then stepped down. the whole class "aww"ed. even me...I was surprised.  
  
"next up...Sango!" sango stepped up nevervously and stood at the podium gripping  
  
her paper tightly.  
  
"umm...its called..."love me"  
  
"Love Me  
  
Love me in the Springtime, when all is green and new,  
  
Love me in the Summer, when the sky is oh so blue,  
  
Love me in the Autumn, when the leaves are turning brown,  
  
Love me in the Winter, when the snow is falling down.  
  
Love me when I'm happy, and even when I'm sad,  
  
Love me when I'm good, or when I'm oh so bad,  
  
Love me when I'm pretty, or if my face is plain,  
  
Love me when I'm feeling good, or when I'm feeling pain.  
  
Love me always darlin', in the rain or shining sun,  
  
Love me always darlin', after all is said and done,  
  
Love me always darlin', until all our life is through,  
  
Love me always darlin', for I'll be lovin' you!"  
  
she stepped down and ran to her seat as fast as she could. everyone clapped.  
  
the teacher smiled at sango. "...Kagome...will you please share your poem with us?"  
  
"uhh ok" i said, Inuyasha snickered. I stepped up and swallowed nervously.  
  
"mine's called "never have I fallen"  
  
"NEVER HAVE I FALLEN  
  
Your lips speak soft sweetness  
  
Your touch a cool caress  
  
I am lost in your magic  
  
My heart beats within your chest  
  
I think of you each morning  
  
And dream of you each night  
  
I think of your arms being around me  
  
And cannot express my delight  
  
Never have I fallen  
  
But I am quickly on my way  
  
You hold a heart in your hands  
  
That has never before been given away"  
  
"very nice Kagome" said the teacher as i smiled lightly. Inuyasha looked at me and  
  
smirked.  
  
"who was that to?"  
  
"none of your business" i said. well...technically. it WAS his business...but i wasnt  
  
about to tell him that.  
  
"who was yours to?"  
  
"like i'd tell you" he said back. I sighed, it was worthless...he's too stubborn anyway..  
  
*later*  
  
Sango ran to catch up to me.   
  
"KAGOME!" she yelled.  
  
"IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL HIM....I AM!". she knew she had hit something. I froze.  
  
"you wouldnt..." I said as she walked up to me.  
  
"you know i would kagome. he needs to know...its his RIGHT to know! besides...  
  
you wrote that poem about him....didnt you?" she said, smirking.  
  
"so what if i did. if i wanted him to know...I'd have told him already sango!"  
  
"kagome...you've hid it for so long....were juniors now...he should know...even if  
  
he doesnt like you back....you should tell him...besides, it will probably make you  
  
feel better anyway."  
  
"fine sango. you win alright? ill tell him. but im warning you...he hates me. ill do it  
  
tommorow alright?". I sighed, Sango clapped her hands in glee.   
  
"thanks so much Kagome! it's for your own good! and Inuyasha's too!"  
  
"what?" yelled someone from a few feet away. "what about me?" he asked, looking  
  
a little mad. I gasped...had he heard all of it?". he walked up to us.  
  
"tell me what?"  
  
"tell you....about....your hair! its really ugly!" i lied.  
  
"ya right. now c'mon Kagome. dont be an idiot. tell me!!"  
  
"ya Kagome! tell him!"  
  
"i was gonna tell him tommorow Sango!" i said quietly to sango.  
  
"who cares. sooner the better right?"  
  
I growled. "FINE!"  
  
"thats more like it" said Inuyasha, smirking. little did he know of the news he was  
  
about to recieve...  
  
"ok........Inuyasha....I.....love you" i said as i ran from him as fast as i could..I didnt stop  
  
running till i got home.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Kagome had just run off after confessing her feelings for me. it was strange...strange  
  
how she could like me...after all that i've done to her...all the names i've called her..  
  
hmmm. i just stood there with my mouth hanging open.  
  
"does she really?" i asked her friend. she nodded and smiled.   
  
"she has since she was like 12, inuyasha"  
  
"FOUR YEARS?" I yelled.  
  
"uh huh." said Sango smiling. "but she never wanted to tell you...after all...you hate  
  
her right?"  
  
I shook my head. "no, sango. i dont."  
  
"hmm?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.   
  
"never did" i said, as i walked away. I was off to Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I collapsed on the couch, out of breath. My mother noticed my lack of breath and  
  
walked over to me.  
  
"kagome...whats wrong? you seem out of breath!"  
  
"thats because i ran here mom" i replied, with my eyes closed.  
  
"why did you run here? didnt you take the bus?"  
  
"no, obviously. i was running from someone"  
  
"was someone chasing you?" she asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"mom dont worry!" i laughed. " i just wanted to get home...as fast as i could.."  
  
"what were you running from then?"  
  
"*sigh* Inuyasha"  
  
"ohhhh" she said as relief washed over her face. "just Inuyasha. thats good. thought  
  
it was a stalker or something WHEW!" she said as she got up, walking towards the  
  
kitchen.  
  
*ding*dong* the door bell rang.  
  
"uh oh" i said as i searched franticly for a place to hide...but to no avail...Mom had  
  
already opened the door....and Inuyasha was standing there.  
  
"go away" i said as he walked towards me. "nononono" i said as i tried to skoot away  
  
from him. He sat down on the couch next to me. "what are you doing here?" i asked.  
  
"Kagome..." he said looking in my eyes...making me blush.   
  
"wh...what?"  
  
"I never hated you..."  
  
"WHAT?" i yelled. "what about all those pranks....the eggs....the bike....no one that  
  
likes me would ever do that! why would you do those things if you never hated me?"  
  
"i was trying to get your attention, idiot!" he yelled. I gasped.  
  
"well thats one hell of a way to..." i said before he interrupted me. He leaned in...I  
  
knew what was coming. "oh god oh god oh god" went my mind over and over again.  
  
He leaned in and his soft lips touched mine. my eyes widened in surprise...but then  
  
closed...as if by instict. he licked my lips lightly and i opened my mouth a little. we  
  
kissed and kissed and kissed. i was in heaven. My mom turned around to say  
  
something but gasped and turned back around.  
  
we finally broke the kiss and i was, perhaps, more out of breath than before. He took  
  
my hand in his and looked down at me (he's taller than i am).   
  
"come to the park at 9 tommorow night alright? ill meet you there..." he said as he  
  
smiled, opened the door and walked out. I just sat there...putting my finger on my  
  
lips....I turned to look at my mom who was standing there smiling at me.  
  
"mom....did I just kiss Inuyasha?"  
  
"ya...for a long time too!"  
  
"mom!" i yelled playfully as i tossed a pillow at her, lightly. "oh...i forgot to ask...can  
  
i go with inuyasha tommorow night..?"  
  
"well...it IS late...but i know you've been wanting this for a while...so ill say yes...  
  
but be careful!"   
  
"thank you mama!" i said as i jumped up and gave her a hug. The next day we kept  
  
our little relationship on the down-low. except for Sango...it was hard to keep much  
  
of anything from her.   
  
I was sitting bored in chemistry class while my teacher babbled on about valence  
  
electrons or something...I didnt really know...i wasnt paying attention. Then i saw  
  
Inuyasha walk up and talk to my teacher...then i thought....wait...he isnt in this  
  
class...what's he doing here? he saw my confused expression and walked over to me  
  
while smirking. He put a folded piece of paper on my desk and walked out.  
  
it read:  
  
"Kagome,  
  
Love  
  
Love is like a lump of gold,  
  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
  
You're the one I can't forget.  
  
I do believe that God above,  
  
Created you for me to love.  
  
He chose you from all the rest,  
  
Because he knew I would love you best.   
  
-Inuyasha"  
  
I folded the letter back up and smiled. And i began to listen to the teacher again in  
  
new found inspiration. The day came and went...pretty fast. I was having a fairly  
  
good time, thanks to Inuyasha...he kinda boosted my mood. I got home grinning  
  
like the cheshire cat. I could NOT wait till 9 o'clock...it was too far away. but...i managed  
  
....mostly. I kept reading the note that Inuyasha gave me and sighing....it was almost  
  
too good to be true. 9 o'clock finally came and i waved goodbye to my mom. I grabbed  
  
a jacket and gasped at the star filled night. I loved looking at the stars...they were  
  
especially beautiful tonight. perfect. i thought.  
  
I finally got to the park and saw Inuyasha lying down on the grass gazing at the  
  
stars, much like i had done. I shyly walked up to him and sat down. He looked over,  
  
smirked and pulled me down with him. I sighed in contentment and snuggled into  
  
his warm chest.  
  
"im sorry" he said softly.  
  
"for what?" i muffled into his chest.  
  
"all that i've done to you...im so sorry kagome" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"i dont know what I was thinking...I could have had you all this time..."  
  
i wiped away his tear and smiled.  
  
"its alright Inuyasha. i forgive you."  
  
"ill make it up to you I promise"  
  
"you dont have to do that..." i said smiling to myself at how nice he was.  
  
"i know...but i want to. because...i love you Kagome"  
  
A/N: should i continue this? or just leave it as a one-shot? lemme know!!!! 


End file.
